The field of the invention relates generally to shunt systems and, more particularly, to a catheter assembly for use with shunt systems and the method of using the catheter assembly.
Approximately 75,000 people per year suffer from an accumulation of cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) within the ventricles in the brain. Such a condition is also known as hydrocephalus. Moreover, approximately 1 in 500 children are born with hydrocephalus. While there is no known cure for hydrocephalus, the condition is commonly treated with a shunt system, such as a ventriculoperitoneal shunt system, which facilitates the flow of CSF from the ventricles of the brain to the peritoneal cavity.
Such known shunt systems may include a catheter, e.g., a ventricular catheter, which is inserted into the brain, a valve to control the flow of CSF, and a peritoneal catheter that is inserted into the peritoneal cavity. In some cases, a catheter tip or reservoir, such as a Rickham reservoir, is attached to the ventricular catheter to stabilize the catheter and to serve as an access point for the CSF.
However, known shunt systems may wear and/or may become inoperable over time. For example, because the ventricular catheter is essentially immobile (i.e., fixed) within the ventricle, occlusion of the catheter may occur. The occlusion may be caused when tissues located within the brain, such as ependymal and choroid plexus tissues, adhere to the ventricular catheter. Such adherence may also occur within the catheter tubing. If occlusion occurs, the shunt system may be unable to adequately remove CSF from the brain.